The Geeks Get The Girls
by Eyes-Only-Angel
Summary: Two people are drinking in the same bar both are a bit drunk and well you’ll just have to read it to find out.In response to the review a warning it's not the two you think.


Two people are drinking in the same bar both are a bit drunk and well you'll just have to read it to find out.

Your friendly disclaimer here letting you folks at home know that sorry I don't own any of the Pretender characters their own by some one else or the song called The Geeks get the girls by American Hi-Fi

Enjoy and Please read and review.

The Geeks Get the Girls

By Eyes Only Angel

It was Friday afternoon and a few new computer tech guys had gathered round one of their desks and were talking about their plans for the evening.

"Hey Broots come have a drink with us" Steve asks as he walks by the group

"Thanks for the offer Steve not tonight" He seams honest enough Broots thinks to himself but he just didn't feel like socialising tonight

"We know your birthday was a few days ago lets go out and celebrate it" Jake says remembering the card he saw on his desk on Tuesday.

"Um well I don't know"

"Come on live a little"

"Ok but lets go before I change my mind" remembering that all he had was an empty house to come home to since Debbie was away at camp

* * *

Steve was just coming back from the bar with what must have been there tenth round since they came here and some guy over at the jukebox just put on a new song they played the music loud enough here that you could here it clearly outside as they had when they came in here this evening 

**Another Friday night, to get the feeling right**

**At the bar when he sees her coming over**

**What you gonna do, if she walks up to you**

**Tongue tied better get yourself together**

"You wont believe how gorgeous the woman I tried to pick up at the bar, a little icy but man what a looker"

"Yeah right Steve like I think your beer goggles well and truly on"

"If you don't believe me just look for ya self she's the one in the small red dress"

The three of them all look and Broots is the only one who try's to stifle a laugh at who Steve tried to pick up.

"What's so funny Broots?"

"Nothing it's just that I'm surprised that she didn't shoot you or something"

"What like you could do better, I dare you to go and talk to her"

Broots just takes a big sip of his drink in response to the dare.

"Go on don't sit there and that this shit from him go chat her up you can do it, I believe in you" Jake says egging his friend on

Broots stands up from the table and Steve just leans back in his seat afraid that he's going to hit him.

"Fine" spiting the word at him then downs the rest of his drink in one go

Broots must have had one way to many drinks he thinks as he was really going over there and talk to her against every fibre of his being and better judgment.

**Pound another drink, to give him time to think**

**What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine**

**All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard**

**Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word**

By the looks of it so had she or something so maybe she would kill him right where he stands when he asks her this only one way to find out he thinks.

**Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right**

**Even losers can get lucky sometimes**

**All the freaks go on a winning streak**

**In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls**

"Miss Parker um hi" Broots said nervously as he gingerly sat on the stool next to her like a lamb to the slaughter

"Broots what are you doing her I thought the strongest thing you drank was coffee" Parker said genuinely surprised to see him standing next to her

"I.. I ah don't normally the reason I'm here the guy who try and chat you up Steve he and my buddies their new and don't know who you hard to believe I know they ah kinda dared me that I couldn't pick someone as perfect as you who has there pick of any man you want and I know I'm asking for much but as a favour to me one of which I would be forever indebted to you could you ah do something to make them think that I at lest have a chance of getting your number or something please I.. please don't kill me I have a child"

Pleading his case to her in one breath while he still had the guts to ask HER of all people something like that

"Follow me outside"

"What!?" taken aback by what she had just said

"I'm feeling kind and generous to night let's make your little geeks over there think you scored"

Broots just nodded not wanting to say anything to spoil his extremely good fortune.

They both got up from the stools and headed to the door miss Parker and Broots both looked at the guys at the table she smiled a slightly sudicatve smile at them and he smiled a kind of goofy but proud look on his face.

His mates just stared at him with their shocked looks and mouths an aw but none were more shocked than Steve and watched as they walked out the door together.

* * *

**Got her holding steady, forget her name already **

**Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator**

**She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song**

**He's got the line is it your place or mine**

**She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?**

**But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long**

"Well I um.. I just want to say thank you wow that was amazing I know you didn't need to and wouldn't do it normally, did you see the look on Steve's face "

Miss Parker just leans in and gives him a passionate kiss completely shocking him for the second time tonight.

"I..I.."

"The nights not over yet" She say mischievously grinning at him

* * *

Broots opens his eyes and though not really listening to what's being played he hears that his clock radio is on. 

"It was just a dream" Broots says to himself as he looks around his bedroom a bit dejected, it was still just a dream but it was the most vivid one he had ever had and it felt so real beyond anything that he had ever dreamed of that for a moment he thought it might have been. Just than he picks up to the words of the song.

**The very next day, he guessed she ran away**

**The one and only in his bed so lonely**

"How fitting if only it were true" he thinks to himself

"You were amazing last night Broots" Parker said with a grin on her face and hands him a cup when she's the near the bed not a hint of sarcasm in her voice

**But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin**

**Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream**

**And all around the world, people shout it out**

**The geeks get the girls**

Dumbfound Broots takes the cup she offers and takes a quick sip it burns but it's real, which means that "THIS IS REAL" his mind screams at him.

**Last night he finally got it right**

**Even losers can get lucky sometimes**

**All the freaks go on a winning streak**

**Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls**

"Yeah well I.. you Parker you were extraordinary I can't even..."

"Just drink your coffee" she said smile still on her face

He knew most likely that this was never going to happen again but for in this life the geeks get the girl.

A/N

I wrote this down in one sitting today 15/12/07 the idea come to me as I was listening to the song on the bus ride home I had two little pics pop up in my mind which made me smile and I knew that I just had to write it down when I got home

I had similar ideas to write this song fic before only I've never been bothered to sit down and do it


End file.
